


In Days Past

by keepcalmandfandomon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Because I love suffering and bringing people with me, F/M, but ends on a happy note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandfandomon/pseuds/keepcalmandfandomon
Summary: Newt just wanted a quiet afternoon to himself to do some editing... Set to Adele's "When We Were Young"





	

_I was so scared to face my fears_   
_Nobody told me that you'd be here_   
_And I swore you moved overseas_   
_That's what you said, when you left me_

_You still look like a movie_   
_You still sound like a song_   
_My God, this reminds me_   
_Of when we were young_

_Let me photograph you in this light_   
_In case it is the last time_   
_That we might be exactly like we were_   
_Before we realized_   
_We were sad of getting old_   
_It made us restless_   
_It was just like a movie_   
_It was just like a song_

_It's hard to win me back_   
_Everything just takes me back_   
_To when you were there_   
_To when you were there_   
_And a part of me keeps holding on_   
_Just in case it hasn't gone_   
_I guess I still care_   
_Do you still care?_

 

 

 

 

Newt sat in the Leaky Cauldron finishing up some last few pages of the current chapter he was working on. His first edition had been a smashing success, making Newt a wealthier man, but a more recognizable man, to his frustration. It was getting harder and harder to go out in public in England. He was back in town to do some follow up research for his new edition of the book ( _can you believe it was the 6_ _th_ _one already?_ ) and was feeling antsy in the pub as he was missing his favorite research partner. Tina had not joined him on this trip.

 

“Newt Scamander? Is that really you?”

 

A voice shook Newt out of his train of thought and Newt looked up, expecting it to be another crazed fan girl. He seemed to have a lot of those these days. It was the last fan girl he expected to see.

 

“Leta.” She hadn't changed much. Maybe had filled out a bit from the scrawny girl she had been, but other than that, she looked exactly as Newt had pictured her in his mind all these years. He stood quickly to his feet, brushing some debris off his pants. “Leta, w..w...what are you doing here?” Feeling suddenly rude, he quickly changed his question. “I mean, how are you?” Leta smiled quietly and took the seat across from where Newt had been sitting. He followed her lead, apprehensive about what she wanted.

 

“I've seen your book. It's very impressive, Newt.” She said, her voice soft like chimes. Newt smiled at the floor, suddenly shy.

 

“Thank you. I've been very happy with the results as well.” He replied, still looking at the table.

 

“I hear they are going to require it as curriculum at Hogwarts soon.” She pushed again, peering down to try and see his face. He finally looked up.

 

“Um, yes. It might take a few years to take effect, though.” Finally done with small talk, Newt frowned sightly. “Leta, what are you doing here? I thought you had gone to Germany. You said that's why you weren't allowed to continue our correspondence.” Leta's gentle smile faltered.

 

“Newt, I lied. I had to stop my correspondence because my parents told me to.” Newt frowned in confusion. “Newt, my family is one of proud purebloods. They didn't like me writing to a half-blood. That and with Grindlewald making families choose sides...” She trailed off. Newt leaned over the table slightly.

 

“And what does your family think?” He asked softly, scared that he already knew the answer.

 

“They agree with him. Newt, I also agree. We should stop hiding. That's why they have so many ridiculous rules like the ones that got you expelled from Hogwarts. It's to keep us in the shadows.” Leta bit back, making Newt lean back away from her.

 

“You can't possibly think that's his only goal, Leta. World peace? He will kill anyone who gets in his way. And I have a feeling he won't stop until the Muggles are the ones in hiding.” Newt answered softly.

 

“Maybe they should be the ones in hiding. We've done it long enough.” Everything finally fell into place for Newt. Leta was too different now. That was alright, he was too different too. He cleared his throat.

“Well, I must go. I've got a meeting with my editor in an hour. He does hate it when I show up late.” Newt remarked, hoping to end the conversation soon. Leta suddenly reached across the table and placed a hand on his. He flinched at the touch.

 

“Newt, I'm glad to see you doing so well. I...I hope you can at least find someone to...you know.” Leta finished, not needing the words to explain what she meant.

 

“I, uh, I actually do have someone. Yes.” Newt answered, fishing something out of his pocket and showing it to Leta. “My wife. Her name's Tina. I met her on a trip to New York a few years back. She helps me with my research and...other things.” Leta took hold of the photo and gazed at it with something only Newt could describe as sadness and longing.

 

“She's beautiful. She's not here with you?” She murmured. Newt took the photo back and stuffed it back into his pocket for safe keeping.

 

“No, she had to stay back in New York this time. Well, Ms. Lestrange, I must go. I will definitely be late now. But it was nice to see you again.” A hand stopped him.

 

“Newt, I never did thank you for taking my place for the expulsion at school.”

 

“It was my pleasure, Ms. Lestrange.” Newt finally replied and untangled himself, exiting the restaurant before she tried to stop him again.

 

 

Newt quickly shut the door and shed his coat. He took a deep breath and smelled the familiar hint of cinnamon. Jacob and Queenie must have stopped by to stock up their pastry stash. One of the perks of being a brother-in-law to a baker. The light sound of humming met his ears and he followed the sound. He search ended in the newly decorated room. When he had left for his last trip, this room had been a blank space, but it was now painted a soft green with murals of creatures. The figure before him was a welcoming sight and the whole reason for his rush to return to New York. He crept up behind and wrapped his arms around, even though that had proven more difficult with each passing day.

 

“You got back early.” Tina said, and Newt could actually hear the smile on her face. She slowly turned around to face him.

 

“I actually got to my editing meeting on time for once.” Newt teased, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. It was harder these days as the length got longer. She laughed at his joke, knowing that he was not a punctual man.

 

“My, my. How did you ever manage that without me ushering you along?” She teased back.

 

“Well, let's just say I had something urging me to hurry along.” Newt answered, his statement containing two meanings. Tina cocked her head slightly to the side in question.

 

“And what was that?” She smiled back. Newt's eyes dropped to the ground, shy and awkward like he was when they first met. It was something that only happened once in a great while with Tina now after many years together.

 

“I'll tell you later. Right now, I wish to spend time with my wife, whom I missed greatly.” Newt said, feathering kisses on his wife's face and neck. Tina chuckled in response.

 

“Yes, I did miss going with you. It was too bad I couldn't join you on this trip.” She replied, a little bit of longing in her voice. Oh how she had missed traveling the globe with him.

 

“Well, someone has to protect this little guy.” Newt replied, settling his hands on Tina's swell. Her hands joined his.

 

“I think she missed her father. Wouldn't settle down at night like usual.” Tina said as they both stared at the ever growing swell. Newt looked up at Tina and smiled at her soft expression as she surveyed her stomach. He had never thought he'd be a good dad (or a husband for that matter), so he had written it off long ago. Before he had met Tina. Tina noticed his ruminations and place a soft hand on his cheek.

 

“Something happened over there. Tell me, please?” Newt smiled at bit at her tender request. Oh Tina, sweet Tina. Leta would have demanded him to tell her, would have taken the information. Tina was his giver and he was hers.

 

“I, uh, ran into Leta Lestrange while over in London. We talked for a bit before I left for my editing meeting.” Newt finally said, his voice faint and shaky. “She's changed, too much.”

 

“Are you alright, Newt?” Tina asked, only concern for him in her face. No jealousy, no anger. He looked into her eyes.

 

“Yes, I feel like a burden has finally lifted. I..I quite think my past is now firmly behind me and I now only look to my future, our future with happiness.” Newt replied, gently rubbing where his son or daughter resided.

 

“You'll be a wonderful father, Newt. You'll see in two months.” Tina replied, once again reading his mind even without legilimency and calming his fears. He looked into her eyes for a bit more before awkwardly looking down again.

 

“Yes, Queenie likes to tell me all the time too.” Newt said. He looked back up at his wife. “I love you.” He whispered, leaning in for a tender kiss from Tina. “Thank you for being my giver.”

 


End file.
